La Historia de su Vida
by Edward Usui
Summary: Este es un mundo alternativo, donde nuestros personajes disfrutan su vida en la universidad hasta que su pasado vuelve a buscarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste, es un universo alternativo de Gurren Lagann así que bueno comencemos

Disclaimer: Gurren Lagann no me pertenece

\- Se subió a su moto y se fue- Acción de los personajes

\- Esto es aburrido - pensamiento de los personajes

\- Hola que tal - Narración

No todos los personajes son de Gurren Lagann algunos los Inventaré yo.

Bueno a partir de aquí comienza la historia de estos jóvenes adultos comencemos.

LA HISTORIA DE SU VIDA

Era un día soleado y tres amigos iban caminando a la Universidad, Kamina de 3er año de gastronomía, Simon en 1er año de informática y por ultimo Kittan en 2do año de mecánica todos iban conversando tranquilamente, eran todos muy amigos casi hermanos se conocían desde muy pequeños y vivían todos juntos ya que al pasar la secundaria se mudaron juntos y entre los tres pagaban su departamento.

\- Creo que hoy llegaremos tarde- decía Kamina mientras caminaba tranquilo mirando al cielo sin prestar atención a los demás

\- Claro que llegaremos tarde si no te apuras- Reclamaba Kittan mientras que Simon solo los miraba y pensaba - No cambian, aun después de tanto tiempo siguen peleando-

\- Esta bien comencemos a correr para llegar entonces- decía Kamina con cara de desgano mientras miraba a Kittan - Kamina acaso no te preocupas por tu asistencia?- preguntaba Kittan desconcertado mientras lo miraba con enojo

\- No es que no se preocupe Kittan, es que como es el mejor de su clase se aburre de no tener competencia- decía Simon mientras se reía y veía como se miraban Kamina y Kittan

Comenzaron a correr como sugirió Kamina pero aun así llegaron tarde un poco mas y no los dejan entrar -Kamina casi no entramos y todo por tu culpa- gritaba Kittan reclamándole -Pero logramos entrar decía Kamina mientras comenzaba a caminar a su clase, de pronto los tres escuchan unos gritos

\- ¿Simon, Kittan escucharon eso? O me estoy volviendo loco?- decía Kamina mientras miraba la entrada de la universidad y no veía a nadie, pero un momento después los tres pudieron ver las siluetas de tres chicas que venían corriendo - Esperen no cierren aun - gritaban estas tres chicas al unísono

-Kamina le hizo unas señas al portero para que las dejara entrar- este simplemente espero y las tres chicas entraron, en eso Kittan les dijo - Casi no entran, quizá deberían llegar mas temprano- mientras reía

\- Si... lo siento- decía la chica de cabello rojo

-Kamina la vio y quedo anonadado con la belleza de aquella chica-

-No nos hemos presentado- dijo Simon

Yo soy Simon, mi amigo de pelo azul y tatuajes a mi costado es Kamina y mi amigo rubio de mas allá es Kittan. - mucho gusto dijo la pelirroja yo soy Yoko, la chica a mi costado derecho es Nia y la de mi costado izquierdo es Lana

-Mucho gusto dijeron los tres chicos al unísono- Las chicas solo rieron al escuchar a los tres chicos hablar al mismo tiempo

-Kamina, Simon ya nos tenemos que ir a clases- decía un preocupado Kittan

-Tienes razón- dijo Simon mirando su reloj

Los tres chicos se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas clases y las chicas hicieron los mismo

-00000000-

Clase de Gastronomía

-Kamina otra vez llegaste atrasado decía- el sensei

\- Lo siento sensei - dijo Kamina despreocupado

\- Bueno toma tu asiento aun no empezamos la clase- dijo tranquilamente el sensei

\- ¿ Porque no sensei? - pregunto Kamina desconcertado

\- Por que estamos esperando a la alumna nueva que aun no llega- dijo el sensei.

En ese momento la puerta de la clase se abrió y Kamina vio a aquella chica de pelo rojo de la cual había quedado enamorado hace solo unos momentos atras

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde - dijo yoko apenada

\- Bueno luego te presentaras anda a tomar asiento- dijo el sensei

\- Oye Yoko sientate aqui, esta libre el asiento a mi cosado - grito Kamina señalando el asiento

Ella lo reconocio de inmediato y corrió a saludarlo

\- Hola Kamina que coincidendia - decía Yoko mientras tomaba asiento

-Si demasiada coincidencia- dijo este mientras pensaba - tengo demasiada suerte-

El sensei un poco molesto hablo - Kamina que seas el mejor alumno no te da derecho a hablar ahora pasa al frente y recuerdanos a todos los distintos tipos de cortes-

Miro al sensei, se levanto y dijo - Esta bien-

-Yoko esta sorprendida ya que no sabia aquel chico desordenado, tatuado y un poco holgazán del cual ella había quedado enamorada era el mejor de cu clase-

-000000000-

Al mismo tiempo en la clase de mecánica

\- Kittan es la primera vez que te veo llegar tarde- dijo el sensei un poco extrañado

\- Lo siento Leeron-sensei tuve un pequeño percance y me demore- dijo Kittan

-Bueno toma asi- y el sensei no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que otra persona entro a la clase

\- Lamento llegar tarde sensei- decía la rubia que iba entrando

-No te preocupes aun no comenzamos, Kittan tu muestrale un lugar donde sentarse a la nueva alumna-

-Este volteo y se llevo la sorpresa de que la rubia que había entrado era nada mas y nada menos que Lana una de las tres chicas que casi se quedan afuera la cual había llamado mucho la atención de este-

-Oh Lana nos volvemos a ver, ven yo te guió- dijo Kittan

\- Oh Kittan-san nos volvemos a ver- hablo mientras seguía a este y llegaban a sus asientos

\- Oh esto es mucha coincidencia por un dia- pensaba Kittan para si mismo

Llegaron a sus asientos y sacaban sus cuadernos para empezar la clase

-00000000-

En ese mismo instante

Simon corria muy apurado a su clase ya que si llegaba tarde viral-sensei lo dejaría afuera de esta por lo estricto que era ese sensei, pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa todos estaban afuera del salón de clases

\- Que pasa aqui- pregunto a uno de sus compañeros

-Oh Simon tienes suerte el sensei aun no llega, esta en dirección esperando a la alumna nueva- dijo este

\- Oh pobre chica y conociendo a viral-sensei quizá la deje afuera- dijo mientras an seguía pensando en aquella chica llamada Nia

En ese momento apareció el sensei con la alumna nueva y entro al salón de clase y todos lo siguieron y tomaron su lugar

\- Bueno ella es Nia la nueva estudiante que llego hoy- dijo el sensei presentando a la alumna

-¡Nia Hola!- Grito Simon

\- Oh Simon-san - dijo Nia un poco roja

\- Simon ya que parece que conoces a la nueva alumna tu te sentaras junto a ella y la ayudaras en lo que no sepa- dijo el sensei

\- Esta bien Viral-sensei, ven sientate aqui Nia- dijo feliz Simon

Nia llego a su lado y se sentó tímidamente mientras prendia su notebook para empezar la clase

-000000000-

Las clases transcurrieron de forma tranquila hasta que tocaron el timbre para el receso de almuerzo, los tres chicos salieron acompañados cada uno de su respectiva compañera mientras todos los miraban atentamente ya que las chicas eran muy hermosas, los tres se dijirieron al techo de la universidad por separado y se encontraron todos arriba, se sentaron y sacaron sus almuerzos y Kamina interrumpió diciendo- Esto si que es una muy grande coincidencia-

-Si tienes mucha razón Kamina- dijo Yoko

-Tenemos que ir al baño- dijeron Yoko, Lana y Nia al unísono, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron rapidamente

\- Vaya que tenemos suerte- hablo Kamina

\- Si tienes razón- suspiro Simon

\- Creo que nos enamoramos de ellas- dijo Kittan

\- Si pero dudo que ellas lo estén de nosotros- dijo cabizbajo Kamina

-Ya pero no estemos tristes sigamos comiendo o notaran que estamos raros- dijo kittan

Mientras tanto las chicas de camino al baño

-Creo que me gusta Kamina- decía Yoko poniéndose roja

-Son bastante raros los tatuajes que tiene- dijo Nia

\- Si y me gustan muchos- dijo Yoko

\- Oye Lana y que te pareció Kittan- pregunto Nia

\- Lo encontré una linda persona quiero seguir conociendolo- dijo Lana

-Parece que nos gustan- hablo Yoko

-Si pero ya deberíamos volver nos estamos demorando mucho- dijeron Lana y Nia

Las tres volvieron al techo y se sentaron con los chicos terminaron de almorzar y empezaron a conversar por bastante tiempo hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre y cada uno tenia que volver a sus clases a excepción de Kamina y Yoko que tenia que dirigirse al gimnasio pues tenían clase de deportes

-Kamina no tengo la ropa para hacer deporte- dijo Yoko

\- No te preocupes Yoko la sensei tiene que darte esa ropa- hablo calmadamente Kamina

Ambos llegaron al gimnasio,Kamina y Yoko fueron a hablar con la sensei por la ropa de deporte, este se la dio a Yoko y ambos se fueron a cambiar una vez terminaron salieron y se unieron al resto del grupo

\- Kamina como tu eres en capitán del equipo de fútbol te toca escoger a tu equipo- dijo un compañero

\- Claro ya voy- dijo este

\- Wow así que el capitán - hablo Yoko mientras le salio una risita tierna

\- Claro, bueno ya me voy- y Kamina salio corriendo

\- Yoko a ti te toca estar con las porristas- dijo una compañera de ellos

\- Claro ahora mismo voy- hablo ella

Comenzó el partido y Kamina se lucia jugando fútbol y Yoko comienzaba a acostumbrarse a los ejercicios de las porristas, hasta que Kamina de tanto sudor se tuvo que sacar la sudadera, dejando a relucir su torso trabajado, todas las porristas se quedaron mirándolo pero en especial una y esa era Yoko ella era la única a la cual quería sorprender Kamina, lo logro y siguió jugando hasta que terminara la clase.

Los demás tuvieron su día tranquilo de clase hasta que sonó la campana al final de las clases y los 6 se juntaron y se fueron hasta que Kittan hablo.

-¿ Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?-

\- Si no es mala idea- dijo Kamina

-¿ Pero nosotras no andamos con dineron en estos momentos- hablo Nia

-No se preocupen nosotros pagamos después de todo no podemos permitir que ustedes pagen- dijo Simón

\- Esta bien- las tres aceptaron y se fueron todos a tomar un helado

Así se les paso toda la tarde conversando y riendo y sin darse cuenta todos se habían vuelto mas cercanos con la chica que a cada uno le había gustado, los chicos se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a su casa, pues las chicas vivían un poco lejos una de la otra y cada uno llevo a una chica

POV Kamina

Me encuentro caminando con la chica mas hermosa que he visto, sin duda pasar este día con ella fue hermoso.

-¿Oye Yoko cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?- Pregunte un poco triste

-Nada ya casi estamos llegando- me respondió la pelirroja señalando su casa

\- Fue un buen día la pase bien- dije

\- Si una lástima que ya sea de noche- me respondió ella

-Bueno ya llegamos- dije

\- Si nos veremos mañana-

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo al igual que yo y entro a su casa, vaya que es hermosa pensé parece que de verdad me enamore y me fui con una sonrisa rumbo al departamento

POV Kittan

\- ¿Oye Lana como la pasate hoy?-pregunte

\- Muy bien pero sin duda de no haberlos conocido hubiera sido aburrido el dia - dijo soltando una mirada tierna

-Jajaja me alegro que te hayas divertido aunque sea un rato tomando ese helado-

llegamos frente a su casa y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, yo me estaba yendo triste hasta que ella me llamo, tome mi celular, conteste y me dijo - Te mando un beso-

Sin duda con eso ella me alegro la noche y emprendí el camino a mi casa feliz.

POV Simon

Nos fuimos caminando a casa de Nia en silencio pues yo estaba muy nervioso para hablarle, era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica tan linda a su casa y la tomaba de la mano, bueno esto segundo lo había hecho ella por el miedo pero aun así estaba feliz por eso.

-Nia ya llegamos a tu casa-

-Si gracias por haberme traído Simon-san - me dijo ella

\- No te preocupes- respondi

Nos despesdimos y la vi entrar a su casa y me fui a mi casa pensando supongo que ella de verdad me enamoro, quizá no la había besado no había hecho algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla, pero yo estaba feliz porque sabía que había encontrado al amor de mi vida y la conquistaria.

-000000000-

Los tres chicos llegaron a su casa uno tras otro, solo se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y se fueron cada uno a su habitación, se fueron a acostar y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente pensando en que al día siguiente las verían de nuevo.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de todo el fic espero les haya gustado y disfruten leyendo cada vez que suba un capitulo hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de La Historia de sus Vidas y sin nas preámbulos comencemos

LA HISTORIA DE SU VIDA

Capítulo Dos

Ha pasado una semana ya desde que conocieron a esas tres chicas y cada día que pasa se enamoran mas de ellas

-Oigan despierten nos quedamos dormidos, llegaremos tarde a clases- gritaba Kittan desesperado mientras se cambiaba de ropa

\- Aah que sueño tengo, no me quiero levantar de la cama- dijo Kamina

\- Kamina no deberías quedar hasta tarde conversando con Yoko- dijo Simón

\- Ya lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, cambiemonos rápido y vayamos a clase- dijo el peliazul

Una vez cambiados los tres salieron corriendo para llegar a clases una vez llegaron se encontraron con una gran sorpresa todos los grupos de estudiantes de todas las clases se encontraban en el patio.

-Oh allá estan las chicas- dijo Simon divisando la silueta de Lana

\- Pues que estamos esperando vamos a saludarlas- hablo Kamina mientras caminaba hacia ellas

\- Oh Hola chicos- dijo Yoko moviendo su brazo en forma de saludo

-Hola Yoko- dijo Kamina

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Kittan

\- Lo que pasa es que al director le pareció buena idea unificar a los distintos grupos de cada clase sin importar en que año estén para fomentar así el respeto entre los distintos alumnos y ya están las listas de los nuevos grupos- explicó Lana

\- Yo acabo de ver la lista de los grupos y quedamos todos juntos- dijo Yoko abrazando a Kamina

Bueno alumnos ya estan las listas con los nuevos grupos de clase dirijanse a sus salones- hablo por altavoz el director

-Bueno vayamos a clase- dijo sonriente Kittan

-Si vamos - dijeron los demas

Una vez en la sala de clase se presento el profesor a cargo de el grupo de alumnos

\- Oh no- dijeron Nia y Simon al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Kamina mientras veía la expresión de su amigo

\- Es Viral-sensei nuestro profesor de informática y es muy estricto- dijeron Simon y Nia al mismo tiempo

\- Wow me sorprende como es que hablan al mismo tiempo parece que están conectados- dijo bromeando Yoko haciendo que ellos dos se miraran y se pusieran rojos

Y así el día transcurrió entre chistes y gritos del sensei, asi llego el final de clases

\- Al fin es viernes y ya salimos de clase- dijo Kamina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Si tienes razón que tal si vamos al karaoke- dijo Yoko

-Bueno por mi no hay problema- dijo Kittan

\- Si vamos- dijo Simon

en camino al karaoke las tres chicas iban conversando adelante y los tres chicos atrás cuando de repente un grupo de chicos se les acercan a las chicas

\- Hola chicas que tal si vienen a tomar algo con nosotros- dijo el líder del grupo

-No- dijo Yoko de forma cortante

-Vamos chicas yo se que quieren- dijo el pelinegro amigo del lider

\- Ya les dijeron que no- dijo Kamina molesto

En ese momento el líder de la banda de chicos tomo por la cintura a Lana y la beso, Kittan al ver esto se acerco y lo golpeó, las chicas quedaron sorprendidas con la fuerza del golpe de Kittan pero los mas sorprendidos fueron Kamina y Simon pues ellos sabían que Kittan era de las personas que nunca se enojaba y menos peleaba.

El líder de la banda se paro y dijo - ¿Sabes a quien acabas de golpear? Yo soy el líder de la banda- pero este no termino de hablar pues Kamina lo interrumpio mirándolo de manera asesina.

\- No sabemos quien eres ni tampoco nos interesa pero si tocas a alguna de ellas nosotros te lo haremos pagar-

El líder de la banda se paro, iba a golpear a Kamina pero este detuvo su golpe

\- No lo hagas, mira detenidamente a este chico con tatuajes y pelo azul- dijo su amigo el pelinegro

\- Si lo veo- Grito el líder de la banda

-Este chico es el antiguo líder del grupo de peleadores que se llamaba La Brigada Gurren- dijo el amigo pelinegro

\- ¡¿Es enserio, La Brigada Gurren aquel grupo donde estaban los peleadores mas fuertes de Tokyo?!- Grito el líder de la banda

-Si ese soy yo, Kamina de la antigua Brigada Gurren-

El líder de la banda al escuchar eso salio corriendo junto con todo su séquito de amigos

-¿ Así que La Brigada Gurren?, espero que algún día me cuentes sobre eso Kamina , pero bueno ahora no importa vamos al karaoke - hablo Yoko

Y de esta forma transcurrió su tarde entre risas y canciones mal cantadas.

\- Ya se esta haciendo tarde deberíamos irnos- hablo Nia

\- Si vamos nosotros las acompañamos- dijo Simon

Los seis chicos salieron del karaoke y comenzaron a irse como siempre Kamina acompañando a Yoko, Kittan con Lana y Simon con Nia.

POV Kittan

-Oye Lana ¿Tu sabías que a Kamina le gusta Yoko?- pregunte

\- Claro me he dado cuenta de eso además que a Yoko también le gusta Kamina solo que tiene miedo de decirselo- me contesto Lana

\- Son un par de tontos jajaja- dije

-Si, oye Kittan hay algo que quiero preguntarte- me miro dudosa ella

\- Si claro dime-

\- ¿Tanto molesto que aquel tipo me besara?- me pregunto ella

\- La verdad es que si, tu me gustas y no podía soportar que ese tipo te besara sin siquiera conocerte sentí como si me estuvieran arrebatando algo muy preciado- hable sin pensar lo que había dicho, pero al darme cuanta volteé a ver a Lana la cual me miraba sorprendida pues no esperaba esta respuesta - lo siento no se lo que dije no lo tomes en cuenta dije muy sonrojado

-¿Te gusto enserio?- me preguntó la rubia con las mejillas rojas

\- Si, no te lo había dicho por miedo a que me rechazaras pero ya lo dije aunque fue por casuali- pero no termine de decir esa palabra pues sentí los suaves labios de la rubia, al fin había probado aquellos labios que había querido saborear desde el primer día que los vi sentía como ella mordía mi labio inferior y yo sabía que eso era una señal para que profundizara mas el beso, pero nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

-¿ Estas segura de lo que haces?- pregunté

\- Si totalmente- respondió ella

Estuvimos todo el trayecto a su casa tomados de la mano y ella muy apegada a mi, una vez llegamos a su casa nos despidieron con un cálido beso, uno de aquellos besos cortos pero que transmiten mucho sentimientos y así me me fui feliz al departamento

POV Simon

-Oye Nia hay algo que quiero decirte - dije

-Claro dime- me respondió con una sonrisa

-Tu m..me g..gu..gustas- dije muy rojo con la cabeza baja y cerrando los ojos casi llorando pues esperaba que me rechazara

Pero no fue como lo había pensado ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas, levanto mi rostro, me limpio las lágrimas y me dijo

-Tu También me gustas Simon-san -

al escuchar esas palabras fui el hombre mas feliz, puse mis manos en su cintura y me acerque lentamente a sus labios para besarla y así sentir que esto era real y lo era, ya no tendría que imaginar como era besarla pues en ese mismo momento estaba haciendo lo que creí que era imposible, llegamos a su casa y nos despedimos, no sin antes darnos un ultimo beso de despedida.

POV Kamina

Íbamos caminado tranquilamente caminando por la calle, yo como siempre hacia uno que otro chiste, pero yo aun no tenía el valor para declararme a ella, aquella chica de cabello rojo y de nombre Yoko que me había robado el corazón, sentía que si se lo decía ella me rechazaría y no me hablaría mas.

-Oye Yoko ya llegamos a tu casa- dije

-Si tienes razón ya debería entrar- me respondió

-Si adiós - dije, pensando en que era otro día en el cual no le podía haber dicho mis sentimientos hasta que...

-Kamina- me llamo ella mientras me tocaba el hombro, yo solo volteé a verla y sentí sus labios con los mios -¿es un sueño? No no puede ser eso esto es real- pense

-Tu - dije sonriente

-Para ser el antiguo líder de La Brigada Gurren eres muy vulnerable por detras- me dijo

Le sonreí mientras volvía a besarla de manera mas intensa, nuestras lenguas se envolvían y así sentía que eso era mas real y no una simple ilusión, una vez nos separamos, la quede mirando con una sonrisa

\- Oye eres los mejor que me ha pasado, aunque llevamos poco de conocernos siento que eres el amor de mi vida- hable

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo contigo Kamina, no se como o porque pero sentía que me rechazarías si me declaraba- me contestó

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo y Kittan me dijo que no seria así - dije

\- A mi Lana me dijo lo mismo, ¿Acaso seremos muy obvios o es que somos un poco idiotas?- me preguntó

-Creo que un poco de ambas, pero somos unos idiotas muy felices- le dije antes de darle el ultimo beso pues ya era tarde y tenía que regresar al departamento y ella entrar a su casa

-Te quiero- susurré en su oído

-Yo también te quiero- me contestó entrando a su casa.

-000000000-

Uno a uno los tres chicos fueron entrando a sus casas, todos igual de felices, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a conversar

-Fue un excelente día- hablo Simon

-Si tienes razón- dijo Kittan

-Nada podría hacerlo mejor- decía Kamina

Siguieron conversando bastante tiempo mas hasta que Kamina recibió una llamada, saco su celular y contesto

-Alo - dijo Kamina

-Hola Kamina- dijo una voz entrecortada por el llanto

-¿Quien habla?- preguntó el Peliazul extrañado

-Soy yo Yoko, mis padres acaban de tener un accidente en la carretera, me acaba de llamar la policía y me dijeron que murieron al instante- dijo Yoko mientras lloraba con mas fuerza

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí queda el segundo capitulo esperó les haya gustado y ya llegara pronto el tercer capitulo hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo de La Historia de su Vida y sin mas anticipos vamos con la historia**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

-Kamina soy yo Yoko, mis padres acaban de tener un accidente en la carretera, me acaba de llamar la policía y me dijeron que murieron al instante- dijo mientras lloraba con mas fuerza

-Yoko calmante donde estas? - preguntó Kamina con un tono notorio de preocupación

-Estoy en mi casa aun no salgo no se que hacer- respondía la pelirroja

\- Quedate allá, voy en este mismo instante, por favor no te muevas de ahí - dijo Kamina

-Si esta bien- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Simon, Kittan voy a salir, me llevo las llaves de la moto- dijo Kamina poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero

-¿Esta bien pero que paso?- pregunto Kittan

-Los padres de Yoko tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron al instante, en estos momentos me voy a su casa a verla- contestó Kamina

\- Esta bien anda rápido y con cuidado- le hablo Simon

\- Si no se preocupen yo los mantengo informados- dijo cerrando la puerta del departamento

Kamina bajo rápidamente al estacionamiento y se subió a su moto una kawasaki ninja negra que le regalo su padre el día de su cumpleaños 18 pero que no usaba, porque le recordaba que este había muerto dos días después de que de la regalo, prendió la moto y salió a toda prisa a casa de Yoko, iba recorriendo las calles de Tokyo, hace ya 10 minutos lo había llamado Yoko y este aun no llegaba a su casa, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas que ella podría estar haciendo en ese momento, así que aumento la velocidad y en los siguientes 10 minutos llego a la casa de ella.

-Yoko abre la puerta- dijo Kamina mientras tocaba la puerta

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió Yoko llorando a abrazar a Kamina lo mas fuerte que pudo, este solo la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Kamina y...yo no se que hacer- decía una destrozada Yoko

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí no tienes que preocuparte por nada- decía un triste Kamina

-Pasemos- hablo Yoko

El chico la tomo de la mano y entro a la casa junto con ella.

-Yoko tranquila ya llegue y no,me iré hasta que estés mejor- decía Kamina

-Es imposible que esto me este pasando si hoy en la mañana los vi felices no puede ser- dijo una Yoko que rompía en llanto al recordar a sus padres

-Lo se te comprendo- habló Kamina

-No tu no entiendes no sabes que se siente- decía Yoko golpeando el pecho de Kamina

-Yo lo se, yo perdí a mi padre hace 6 meses justo dos días después de mi cumpleaños 18 ¿ Crees que no se que se siente ver a tu padre al lado tuyo y luego no verlo?, es horrible pero no puedo hacer nada el no va a volver por mas que llore, solo nos queda superarlo y seguir adelante con una sonrisa eso quisieran ellos- dijo un Kamina destrozado al recordar lo que había vivido

-Yo no lo sabía lo siento, ya no se que hablo, ni siquiera se que hacer sin ellos a mi lado- dijo Yoko tranquilizando se un poco

\- No te preocupes, ¿has comido algo?- preguntó Kamina

-No aun no, no siento ganas de nada- dijo Yoko

-Esta bien yo te cocinare algo- dijo mientras buscaba ingredientes

Una vez Kamina encontró todo lo que buscaba comenzó a cocinar para aquella chica que había robado su corazón, pero en estos momento le dolía demasiado verla así, no podía soportar verla llorando, término de cocinar y le hablo.

-Yoko la comida esta lista, vamos a la mesa- hablo Kamina con una sonrisa

-Si esta bien- respondió Yoko que al ver la sonrisa de Kamina no pudo hacer mas que sentirse segura con el

Una vez sentados en la mesa Yoko hizo una pregunta a Kamina

-Kamina ¿Que era eso de La Brigada Gurren?- preguntó Yoko

-La Brigada Gurren fue una banda de peleadores a la que pertenecimos Kittan, Simon y yo hace mucho tiempo, eramos unos pocos, pero eramos los mas fuertes de Tokyo o eso creíamos hasta que un día otra banda llego, se llamaban Anti-Espiral decidimos enfrentarnos a ellos pero todos mis compañeros fueron derrotados excepto nosotros tres que salimos con vida, la banda Anti-Espiral juro buscarme hasta encontrarme para pelear con su líder y así ver quien era el mas fuerte pero aun no me encuentran- dijo Kamina tomando un sorbo de agua

-No conocía eso de tu pasado Kamina, parece que hay mucho detrás de ti- dijo la peliroja

-Si hay varias anécdotas que contar pero sera otro día, ya amanecio y nos pasamos la noche conversando de La Brigada Gurren- dijo Kamina

-Si hoy no vayamos a clase y quedate acompañandome a descansar- hablo Yoko

\- Esta bien me quedaré contigo. - dijo Kamina

Han pasado unos días de aquel fatídico día en que Yoko perdió a sus padres, al funeral asistió mucha gente pues sus padres eran muy buenas personas, pero lo que mas agradecía Yoko era el apoyo de sus amigos y sobre todo de Kamina aquel a quien ella amaba; El día en que ella fue a recoger las pertenencias de sus padres que habían quedado intactas a la policía, se encontró con la cadena que ella le había regalado a su padre por su cumpleaños, pero hubo algo mas que la dejo en shock era una carta con un símbolo un poco difícil de reconocer para ella, pero que sabía que era pues Kamina le había hablado de eso, era nada mas y nada menos que una carta de la banda Anti-Espiral, una vez la abrió y la leyó quedo en shock pues no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo, apretó su puño y con el la carta y se dirigio al departamento de Kamina a toda velocidad.

-Kamina- grito Yoko al llegar al departamento de este

Kamina abrió la puerta y lo primero que esperaba recibir era un beso de su amada pero no fue así ella lo abofeteo en la cara, le tiro la carta en la cara y se fue llorando, Kamina no creía lo que pasaba así que recogió la carta y la comenzó a leer

 _ **Kamina ¿recuerdas que dijimos que te buscaríamos hasta encontrarte?, Pues ya lo hicimos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al enterarnos que tenías novia y que mejor manera de llamar tu atención que matar a sus padres ahora si querrás encontrarnos estamos en ese viejo edificio que La Brigada Gurren usaba antiguamente.**_

 _ **ATTE: ANTI-ESPIRAL**_

Kamina no daba crédito a lo que había leído, no solo su novia lo había dejado, si no que por culpa de el sus padres habían muerto y ella había quedado destrozada

-¿Kamina que paso? Escuchamos la voz de Yoko- pregunto Simon

-Mi maldito y estúpido pasado, fueron esos malditos quienes asesinaron a los padres de Yoko y todo para llamar mi atencion- dijo Kamina con una ira incontrolable

-Kamina los tres sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar tienes que enfrentar tu pasado si quieres ser feliz en el futuro- dijo Kittan mirando seriamente a Kamina

-Si tienes razón ya es tiempo de que eso termine de una vez por todas en este momento terminaré todo lo que empeze, solo no se lo digas a Yoko- dijo el peliazul decido

-No prometo nada- hablo kittan

-Kamina yo te acompañare- dijo Simon

-No Simon tu tienes que cuidar a Nia esta ya no es nuestra pelea ahora es sólo mía y lo tengo que arreglar cueste lo que cueste-habló Kamina

-Esta bien, solo recuerda volver no creó que Yoko reaccione bien a la idea de perderte- termino de hablar Simon

Kamina al escuchar esto se fue a su habitación y saco la sudadera de La Brigada Gurren con el símbolo en la espalda que había guardado por tanto tiempo, se la puso, tomo las llaves de su moto y se fue rápidamente, Kittan al ver a quien consideraba su hermano irse sacó su celular y llamo a Lana.

-Alo Lana-

-Hola Kittan-san- contestó la rubia

-Ya te he dicho que me quites el san ya somos novio- dijo este

\- Si lo siento aun no,me acostumbre a llamarte solo Kittan-dijo ella

-Bueno no importa, tienes que llamar a Yoko en este momento y decirle que Kamina ira a enfrentar a Anti-Espiral el solo- dijo Kittan

-¿Anti-Espiral? ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Lana

-Tu solo llama a Yoko y dile eso, también llama a Nia y dile que vaya a tu casa y esperanos que Simon y yo vamos hacia allá-

-Esta bien eso haré- contesto

En ese mismo momento una herida Yoko se dirigía a su cada llorando, porque el amor de su vida había resultado ser el causante de la muerte de sus padres, lo que no sabía era que Kamina se dirigía solo en su moto a toda velocidad a enfrentar al líder de los Anti-Espiral; Kamina no sabía si saldría vivo de esa pelea, lo único que sabía con certeza era que ese día saldaría las cuenta con su pasado.

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capitulo de La Historia de su Vida espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno llego el capítulo 4 de La Historia de su Vida espero lo disfuten.**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

Kamina iba a enfrentar a Anti-Espiral el solo, no tenía la certeza de si volvería con vida o ya no volvería, en todo caso lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de los padres de su amada y no sabía si ella lo perdonaría, solo esperaba que si el no volvia con vida ella no estuviera triste.

Mientras tanto Kittan y Simon se dirigían a casa de Lana y ella llamaba a Yoko

-Yoko Alo- dijo la rubia

-Hola Lana- hablo la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto Lana

-Descubrí algo horrible- dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno luego me contaras, Kittan me acaba de llamar y me dijo que te dijera que Kamina fue el solo a Enfrentar Anti-Espiral- decía Lana

-¡¿QUEEE?!- grito Yoko

-Si eso me dijo ven a mi casa ahora- dijo Lana

-Si ahora mismo voy- decía Yoko mientras colgaba el teléfono

Lo único que podía pensar Yoko era en el miedo de perderlo a el también, Kamina había hablado con ella sobre Anti-Espiral y ella sabía que era cosa seria, sabía que si Kamina les iba a hacer frente solo no había certeza de si el volvería con vida a sus brazos, ella ya no quería perder a nadie mas y menos a su apoyo fundamental, aunque sus padres hubieran muerto por culpa de Anti-Espiral sabía que no era culpa de Kamina, pero aun así ella le fue a reclamar terminando con el y hechandole toda la culpa.

-Si lo pierdo a el también que haré, no tendría razones para vivir- pensaba Yoko mientras corría a casa de Lana

Justo en ese momento ella recibe una llamada de Kamina

-Hola Kamina- decía Yoko aun llorando

-Yoko lamento todo lo que paso,no era mi intención que esto sucediera por mi culpa, en estos momentos iré a enfrentar a Anti-Espiral no se si vivire o hasta aquí llegara mi vida, pero no importa pase lo que me pase quiero que sepas que te amo- sentencio Kamina terminando la llamada

Yoko quería detenerlo, quería poder decirle quedate a mi lado y no vayas con ellos pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya había colgado y se dirigía a lo que posiblemente era su fin, ella llego a casa de Lana y se encontró con su amiga rubia, Nia, Kittan y Simón todos saliendo muy apurados

-¿A donde van?- pregunto Yoko

\- A buscar a Kamina- dijo Kittan

\- El decidió cargar con todos los recuerdos de La Brigada Gurren en sus hombros y así ir solo a ver al líder de Anti-Espiral-hablo Simon

\- Kittan y Simon ya nos contaron todo sobre la Brigada Gurren, es una locura que lo quiere hacer en estos momento- dijo Nia

-Pero así es el loco e imprudente pero aun así lo quiero- dijo Yoko sonriendo dentro de su tristeza-

-Mejor vamos rápido a verlo antes de que pueda pasar algo peor- decía Nia

-Si, pero si llegan a haber problemas ustedes se alejaran y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- ordeno Kittan

-Esta bien- dijeron las tres chicas

Se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Kamina.

En ese mismo momento Kamina se bajaba de su moto y entraba al antiguo edificio donde tenia tantos recuerdos con la Brigada Gurren, al entrar se encontró con muchos integrantes de Anti-Espiral y al centro de todos estaba el líder, aquel que había sido el culpable de sus desgracias, de la muerte de su padre y los padres de Yoko.

-Kamina lo, miraba con odio y resentimiento-

-Kamina nos volvemos a ver- dijo el líder de Anti-Espiral

\- Jun nos volvemos a ver- Dijo Kamina

-Así que aun me recuerdas- hablo Jun

\- Como olvidar al maldito que dio la espalda a sus amigos y nos traiciono- dijo con ira Kamina

-Yo no los traicione solo que aspiraba a mas- dijo Jun

-Comenzemos la pelea de una vez, te destruiré ahora para poder largarme de aquí- sentencio Kamina

\- Esta bien comencemos- dijo Jun

Camina se acerco a Jun lentamente mientras veía como los demás integrantes de Anti-Espiral hacían un círculo alrededor de ellos.

-Esta bien daremos inicio a la pelea, el que pierda morirá y el que gane sera el nuevo líder de Anti-Espiral- dijo Jun

\- No me interesa tu grupo, solo me importa que me dejen vivir tranquilo- Hablo Kamina

Una vez terminaron de hablar Jun se abalanzó sobre Kamina golpeando su mentón con un uppercut y sus costillas con un gancho de derecha, pero Kamina no se quedaba atrás, al recibir los golpes pateó en la cabeza y cara a Jun haciéndolo retroceder

-No me vas a ganar Jun-

-Eso ya lo veremos Kamina - dijo Jun atacando a Kamina con una patada en la espada y un golpe directo en la cara, Kamina cayó al piso y se levanto golpeando a Jun en en pecho y pateándolo en la pierna haciendo que este cayera por la gravedad, Jun se paro y golpeo a Kamina en el rostro y le dio patada en las costillas rompiendo un par de estas, este cayó al piso escupiendo sangre y tomándose el estómago por el dolor que producían sus costillas rotas.

-Kamina ya no eres nada- decía Jun mientras lo pateaba en el piso

-Creo que este es mi fin, No aun yo yo puedo ganar- decía Kamina recordando todo lo vivido con Yoko

\- Ya no puedes, quizá debería buscar a esa novia tuya y hacerla mia dijo Jun mientras seguía pateando a Kamina

\- A Yoko ni siquiera pienses en tocarla- dijo furioso el pelo azul

Kamina se levanto, le agarro el pie a Jun y lo botó al piso mientras se levantaba y lo miraba decidido.

-Yo soy Kamina antiguo líder de La Brigada Gurren ¿ Quién demonios te crees que eres?, nunca seras capaz de vencerme, porque con este puño te aplastaré, no importa cuantos años o milenios pasen nunca seras capaz de derrotarme - grito Kamina levantando a Jun por el cuello de la chaqueta

\- Me doy cuenta Kamina nunca te podría haber derrotado, porque no tengo la motivación que tu tienes pero aun así lo intentare- dijo Jun mientras golpeaba a Kamina

Un intercambio de golpes sin fin comenzó, pero esta vez era distinto peleaban con una sonrisa, hasta que un integrante decidió prender fuego al edificio, todos salían corriendo a excepción de Kamina y Jun, el edificio se empezaba a derrumbar y Kamina y Jun buscaban una salida.

A las afueras de aquel edificio se encontraban 3 chicas y 2 chicos mirando como se caía a pedazos el edificio, pero no veían a aquel chico peliazul al que habían ido a buscar y en ese mismo momento se escucho una explosión, todos miraban atónitos, una chica pelirroja cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando lo había perdido pensaba ella, pero entonces vieron una silueta saliendo con alguien en los hombros, no sabían quienes eran pero Yoko pensaba que había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera Kamina, se levantó iba a salir corriendo a esa silueta pero los bomberos la detuvieron, y fueron ellos a ver quienes eran y antes de que llegaran a esa silueta vieron que se había caído y no podía seguir caminando, nadie sabia quienes eran aquellos que habían salido, pero sabían que era una posibilidad que hubieran muerto.

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 4 ya se acerca el 5to y ultimo capítulo de**_ _**La Historia de su Vida; Hasta la Próxima...**_

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno ya llegó el último capítulo de La Historia de su Vida, sin mas que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Había pasado ya 2 meses desde aquel incidente con Anti-Espiral, Kamina y Jun lograron salir de aquel edificio en llamas, pero quedaron graves en el hospital por 1 mes.

Flash Back

\- Jun parece que hasta aquí llegamos nosotros- decía Kamina

-No Kamina aun no, este no puede ser nuestro fin- dijo Jun

-Ambos sabíamos que uno de los dos podría morir- hablo Kamina

-Quizá eso pensábamos antes de la pelea, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, no importa como - decía Jun

En ese momento el edificio empezó a derrumbarse y Jun vio una oportunidad para salir, le quería decir a Kamina pero este se había desmayado, Jun sabía que si lo dejaba ahí el se salvaría, pero no traicionaría a un amigo otra vez y menos sabiendo que Kamina tampoco lo hubiera dejado ahí tirado, Jun levanto a Kamina en sus hombros y empezó a caminar para salir del edificio, a cada paso Jun sentía que el cansancio aumentaba y sabía que en cualquier momento también caería desmayado, pero aun así que siguió caminando mas rápido para poder salir de ahí, lograron salir y Jun se desmayo, los bomberos y paramédicos los fueron a ayudar y llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a Kamina quien se encontraba peor por haber inhalado tanto humo durante el incedio, ambos fueron llevadosa a emergencias en el hospital mas cercano, una vez llegaron al hospital dieron a Kamina por muerto, pero un doctor se interpuso

-Yo intentare revivirlo aun hay esperanza- dijo el doctor

Y así fue logro traer a Kamina devuelta de las manos de la muerte nadie creía lo que veía, aquel chico al que habían dado por muerto aun estaba vivo y tenia muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Kamina se estuvo en coma por 1 semana y cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Yoko llorando en su pecho.

-Yoko- decía con lo poco de voz que tenía

-Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, porque hiciste eso, eres demasiado imprudente, ¿ Qué haría yo si tu no estas conmigo?-dijo Yoko mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho de Kamina

-Lo lamento mucho Yoko, por mi culpa tus padres ya no estan , no se si podrás perdonarm- Kamina no termino de hablar ya que Yoko le dio un beso tan cálido que esa fría noche en la que despertó se convirtió en una noche sumamente cálida

-Lo se todo Kamina no te preocupes, Jun me lo contó y se disculpó, aunque Kittan y Simon le dieron su merecido, el también se disculpo con ellos - dijo Yoko

\- ¿Y donde esta el?- pregunto Kamina

-El ya se fue, dijo que volvería a su hogar y que Anti-Espiral estaba disuelto- hablo Yoko

-Ya veo ahora si podemos vivir en paz- dijo Kamina

-Si tienes mucha razón- decía Yoko antes de darle otro beso a Kamina

Fin Flash Back

-Oye Simon, ¿Kamina aun no esta listo?- dijo Kittan

\- Ya casi esta- decía Simon

\- Dile a ese idiota que se apure es su graduación, tiene que dar el discurso final y va a llegar tarde- hablo Kittan

\- Oye rubio teñido ¿A quien llamas idiota? -Grito Kamina

-Maldito, como que rubio oxigenado- grito mas fuerte Kittan

-Oigan se supone que soy el menor y no peleo tanto, ya callense de una vez- Hablo Simon

-Si vayamonos rápido que llegaremos tarde- dijo Kittan

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa y corrieron desesperados para llegar a la graduación, pero como siempre llegaron tarde.

En ese momento dentro del gimnasio.

\- A todos los presentes, en este momento el mejor alumno de su generación dará el discurso de despedida- anunciaba el director

-Director Kamina aun no llega- decía Viral-sensei

-Como que no- hablaba el director

-Ya llegué- gritaba Kamina

-Sube de una vez al escenario- decía un irritado Viral-sensei

Kamina subía al escenario y recordo que en su bolsillo llevaba una pequeña cajita roja con un liston, entonces llego al micrófono.

-Bueno compañeros, no tengo mucho que decirles, fuero unos buenos tres años los que estuvimos aquí, ninguno de nosotros debe arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho de ahora en adelante cada uno seguirá su camino, solo o acompañados, por ese motivo quiero decirle a Yoko Littner que suba al escenario- hablo Kamina

-¿Que hará ese idiota- le pregunto Viral-sensei a Kittan

-No lo se sensei, no sabíamos nada de eso- Kittan

-Oye Simon ¿Sabes algo de lo que hace?- pregunto Kittan

\- Claro que lo se ayer Nia, el y yo hablamos sobre esto- respondió Simon

\- ¿ Y que es lo que hara?- pregunto Kittan aun mas confundido

\- Ya lo veras, Yoko ya esta subiendo al escenario- dijo sonriente Simon

Yoko al escuchar a Kamina nombrarla, no sabía lo que pasaría así que subió nerviosa al escenario,

-Yoko acercate un momento por favor- decía Kamina sacando la pequeña cajita roja de su bolsillo

-¿Kamina que quieres decir?- preguntó Yoko

\- Se que he sido muy idiota, imprudente e incluso por mi culpa tu pasaste por muchas cosas, pero ahora quiero decirte algo- hablaba Kamina mientras se arrodillaba abría la pequeña cajita

-Kamina, sera que- decía Yoko ruborizada, pero no término de hablar, porque Kamina la interrumpió

-Si creó que ya lo notaste jajaja- sería riendo Kamina

-¿Yoko quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó

-Si claro que si Kamina- dijo Yoko abrazando a Kamina

-Ya ahora si la feliz pareja puede bajarse del escenario para poder terminar la ceremonia- hablo el director con una venita en la frente, cuando dijo esto todos los presentes rieron y la pareja se sonrojo y después se puso a reír, una vez bajaron del escenario los esperaban sus amigos, Simon tomándole la mano a Nia y Kittan con la felicitando a la feliz pareja

-Nia, Simon gracias por la ayuda salio mejor de lo que esperaba jajaja- decía Kamina mientras reia

\- No te preocupes Aniki, después de todo te queríamos ayudar- dijo Simon

\- ¿Así que ellos te ayudaron?- preguntó Yoko

-Por supuesto, Simon me dio ideas fe como proponerte matrimonio y Nia me ayudo a escoger el anillo- respondió Kamina

-Muchas gracias Nia y Simon- dijo Yoko abrazandolos.

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Kamina le propuso matrimonio a Yoko

-Kamina apurate en salir ya todos deben estar esperandote- Gritaba Kittan

-Si ya salgo solo que estoy algo nervioso- decía Kamina

-Así que el hombre que enfrento al líder de Anti-Espiral solo y salio de un edificio en llamas, esta nervioso el día de su matrimonio- dijo Simon riendose

-Bueno ya estoy listo entremos a la iglesia- hablo Kamina

Los tres amigos salieron juntos, y entraron al mismo tiempo a la iglesia, Kamina fue el primero en tomar su lugar, luego sus dos mejor amigos como sus padrinos, ya no que había podido escoger a uno decidió que los dos serían sus padrinos y Yoko no pudo estar mas de acuerdo ya que ella tampoco podía escoger entre sus dos amigas.

-Quiero ver a- pensaba Kamina, pero no terminó su pensamiento ya que vio a su amada entrando junto a sus dos damas de honor.

-Kamina ¿Se ve hermosa cierto?- Le preguntaba Lana al peliazul

-Esta mas hermosa que nunca- respondió este

\- No le hagas daño, si le haces algo nosotras nos vengaremos por ella- dijo Nia

-Waa tu si tienes tu lado malo, pero no te preocupes nunca podría dañarla- respondió Kamina

Ambos subieron al altar y comenzó la ceremonia, todo transcurrió de manera normal, hasta llegar casi al final

-Padre ¿Ya puedo besar a mi novia?- pregunto Kamina desesperado

\- Claro que si hijo, ya puedes besar a la novia- dijo el padre sonriendo

Kamina rodeo la cintura de Yoko con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomo su rostro dándole un beso

-Yoko a partir de este momento ya deja de ser la historia de mi vida- dijo Kamina

-¿Porque?- preguntó Yoko

-Porque ahora es la historia de nuestras vida- respondió el sonriendo

-Tonto- hablo Yoko antes de sellar nuevamente sus votos con un dulce y cálido beso.

 _ **Y hasta aquí hemos llegado este es el final de La Historia de su Vida gracias por haber leído.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima...**_


End file.
